


Best Worst Mistake

by fandomlover



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover/pseuds/fandomlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Magnus is mad at his little Shadowhunter, and he's trying to get it through Alec's head what he is trying to say. This is based on a song, Best Worst Mistake, and I did use some lines from it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Worst Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fanfic just appeared in my head when I was listening to the soundtrack for Idina Menzel's newest broadway musical, If/Then. The song just really reminded me of Magnus's and Alec's relationship.

Magnus was so angry at Alec.

Not only did his boyfriend not tell his parabati that they were dating even after Jace found out, he also can't make up his mind about whether or not he wants to tell his family about them, putting Magnus in an awkward position with thay fearless rune. And, he won't tell Jace anything, especially about his feelings. But Magnus could see the toll these conflicting emotions were taking on Alec's mind. He looked more tired than usual, and he was distracted more. He needed to talk to someone.

But right now, Magnus was pissed as hell at him. So when that doorbell rang, Magnus was not in the mood for visitors. He was actually in the mood for sulking in his silk pajamas and watching "So You Think You Can Dance". So when that bell rang, Magnus couldn't help but to angrily stomp toward the intercom and scream "WHO THE HELL DISTURBS ME? I AM PISSED AS FUCK RIGHT NOW, SO IT BETTER BE GOOD UNLESS YOU WANT TO SEE WHERE DAVY JOAN'S LOCKER IS!"

When the intercom crackled again, Magnus was surprised to hear a soft voice come through it. "Magnus, could we please talk? In your apartment maybe, I really don't want to be out here," Alec, the only person in the world who could get Magnus this pissed off, said.

Magnus laughed. "Why the hell should I care what you want? Besides, you're probably going to change your mind afterwards anyway and dart away from the building anyway," he said cruely, but he snapped his fingers to let Alec in anyway, blue sparks passing from his fingers into thin air. Magnus stomped back to the couch, flopping down on it when he heard the door opened. He glared at the dark-haired blue-eyed boy standing sheepishly by it, who flinched when he saw Magnus's glare. "Magnus, I'm sorry-" he started, but he was cut off when the warlock stood up and snapped at him.

"I have been doing everything for you Alexander Lightwood! All for a Shadowhunter, someone I should really hate! I have been covering for you this whole time, always in the background as a friend, but still loving you even after you keep chasing after that idiot Jace! Well, I've got news for you honey, but he's never going to love you like you love him. He loves Clary, and you should just get over that fact and start loving me instead!" he yelled at the Shadowhunter, feeling a little bad at each flinch Alec did. Well, not too bad.

"Magnus, I'm sorry, but I told you. I can't ever tell them-" he started again, but Magnus cut him off this time with a snort.

"Can't huh? Well, let me tell you sweetie, but you can't guard your love forever and keep it safe and sound inside you. Once you start giving it to people, it'll be a lot lighter load," Magnus said, spinning around on his heel and sitting back down on the couch. He heard Alec step toward him, not quite close enough to touch him.

"You already understand though. I'm afraid-" Alec started, but was again cut off, this time by a glare. Magnus was about ready to explode.

"What are you afraid of?! You are a Shadowhunter, a Nephilim, someone who risks their life to protect others! So what, you're afraid of people being let down, maybe disappointed even? Well, I thought you were a fighter, and never ran away from a cause that you believed in. Am I not a cause that you believe in Alec? If I am, you need to man up, get out of the little hole you've hidden yourself in, don't hide from fate! Climb in deeper into your future with me! You will never know how good it will get until you either go for it or leave," Magnus lectured him, seeing the boy mentally beat himself up for saying something like that.

"You are a cause worth fighting for Magnus. And I don't not love you, and I am usually always thinking of you. But what do you want me to say? You're sweet, you're kind, what? All these stupid clichés that people say all the time to the one they love?" Alec retorted back. Magnus sighed.

"Yes Alec, I do want you to say those stupid clichés. They might not be important to you, but they are to me. And besides, you should know by now that love is a bitch," Magnus commented. Alec looked appalled.

"Love is nice."

"Love's a queen."

"Let it go Magnus." 

"Love is like a spell Alec."

"I can't pay that price for love."

"Love is joy, and happiness."

"Love is true, and I don't know if that's what we have."

"Love is a person loving another, no matter whether if it's two boys or a boy or a girl, or two girls, or whatever."

"Well, then who loves you if you're so confident then?"

"I love you."

"I love you more though."

They stopped and stared at each other, their eyes meeting. Alec was flushed, blushing bright red at what he just said. "You tricked me into saying that Magnus," he protested, his eyes darting downward. Magnus grinned.

"Oh? How did I do that?" he asked, eagerly waiting to hear this answer. Alec blushed a little brighter.

"I don't know, I just know you did," he replied, and Magnus grinned even more.

"Too late though Alec. You've said it and I've said it, and I know you definitely meant it. So I think I know what you're going to do now," Magnus replied, getting up to walk over to his Shadowhunter. He wrapped his arms around him, breathing in the scent of demon hunts and sandlewood.

"I have to man up and tell them already. ALL of them," Alec replied, leaning into the hug. He looked up at Magnus, obviously expecting something.

"Exactly. And trust me, I'll be the best worst mistake you will have ever made," Magnus replied, and pressed his lips onto Alec's. Alec could do nothing but moan in response, and Magnus took that for a yes. They broke apart, both staring at each other. "I really am sorry Magnus," Alec said, and Magnus shook his head.

"No, I don't want to bring that up anymore today. Come on, let's go for a date," Magnus replied, and he dragged his Shadowhunter to the door, where he was then reminded by said Shadowhunter that he was in his pajamas. So Magnus snapped his fingers again, magically appearing real clothes on his body, and started pulling Alec behind him for their date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I do recommend listening to the song, you'll recognize a lot of lines from it in this fanfic.


End file.
